Father's Day
by cyke93
Summary: A little late but a one shot of Nathan celebrating Father's Day with the family.


Father's Day

Father's Day

I am totally sorry for not updating any of my stories. I've just been so busy and I haven't had the proper time to write. I know what to write, it's just actually writing it and making it flow you know, so hopefully I can get to that this week. This is a one shot that I had in my head since I wrote my other one shot last month for Mother's Day. Enjoy and please review!!

Xxx

Haley quietly walked down the hallway and saw Nathan standing by Jamie's doorway. Nathan felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around his waist from the back and instantly knew who it was. Taking Haley's hands in to his, Nathan felt his body relax even more, if that was even possible.

"Is he finally asleep?" Haley whispered.

Nathan nodded. "Finally." He said in a low voice with a chuckle. "He was wearing me out today." Nathan turned around so now he faced Haley.

"Well.. I'm hoping you still have some energy left in you." Haley bit her lower lip and looked at Nathan seductively, while playfully running her fingers through his chest. Nathan smirked and immediately all his blood headed south.

"I think someone's getting lucky tonight." She teased.

"I'm already lucky." Nathan said in a more serious tone. He took Haley's hand in his and kissed it gently .

"Nathan…"

"Haley.. I mean it. Thank you for today.. this was the best father's day ever… I don't even know what I did to deserve it."

"Nathan.. you're a great father to Jamie.."

"Not all the time." Nathan said with a hint of regret.

"Jamie has always loved his daddy.. even when his daddy loved himself .." Haley tried to reassure Nathan. Nathan gave a half smile. This morning, Nathan awoke up to a bouncy Jamie, who came running into his room saying Happy Father's day, with Haley right behind him, bringing him breakfast in bed. After that, Jamie gave Nathan his hand made card and they spent the afternoon in the park having a picnic with Karen, Lily, Andy and Lucas. Afterwards, Haley, Nathan and Jamie went to the river court, where all afternoon, Haley watched Nathan and Jamie play basketball, while Karen, Lily, Andy and Lucas went to bring flower's to Keith's grave. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he had such a relaxing day. He thought back to a few days ago, when Haley secretly took Nathan to Jamie's school, where Haley had an early Father's Day gift for Nathan.

_Flashback_

"_Haley.. what're we doing here?" Nathan whined once more. Haley shook her head, but smiled seeing that both Jamie and Nathan complained the same way._

"_Shh.. it's a surprise.. now come on…"_

_They stopped short of the door way which led into Jamie's classroom._

"_Now just listen." Haley ordered Nathan._

_They stood by the doorway while one of Jamie's classmate gave a thorough explanation of why Ironman was his hero._

"_Haley.. what's this?" Nathan asked._

"_You'll see." Haley smirked. "Now shush.. Jamie's about to go on… he's been practicing for this all week."_

_Jamie got up from his seat and stood in front of the class. _

"_My hero is Superman!" Jamie said proudly. "He can fly around everywhere.. he can shoot lasers from his eyes and has super strength… and saves the world like all the time." He said eagerly. "He has a cool costume and I have a red cape just like him… I pretend that I'm a superhero just like him! … my daddy gave me my first Superman action figure for my birthday last year.. my daddy is Nathan Royal Scott .. he's my other hero. ." Jamie said as a matter of fact. "He's the coolest dad ever … I am so happy he's my dad… cuz he can do a lot of cool things like basketball .. he's the best basketball player ever.. but he stopped playing for a while because he got hurt.. but now he's trying to play again.. he doesn't think he can be just as good as he was before but I think he will be better than ever." Jamie nodded his head with a big smile. "My daddy can do anything .. even if it's not basketball .. my daddy says I can be whatever I want when I grow up and when I grow up I want to be just like him." _

_Jamie finished his speech and sat back down while another student came up. Nathan took a step back, trying to process everything in. Haley wiped a tear from her eyes and turned to Nathan, who she can tell was doing all he can to stop his own tears from spilling._

"_You okay, babe?" Haley asked._

"_Me.. I'm cool.." Nathan tried to shrug it off, but the truth was that Jamie's words had touched him to the core, the only other person to do that was his wife. He wrapped his arms around Haley. "We have a pretty amazing son."_

"_Uh hu.." Haley nodded as she rested her head against his chest and the two walked hand in hand back out to the car, eager for the school day to end so that they could pick Jamie up. _

_End Flashback_

Nathan smiled at the memory, though other recent memories still plagued him.

"This past year.. you had to play both father and mother to Jamie.. I can't even believe how dumb I was .. how selfish I was .."

"Nathan.. we've gone over this .."

"Still though .. I got you something."

"Me?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah.." He guided her back to their room, where he went to the dresser and pulled out a small box.

"Nathan.. you shouldn't have.." Haley tried to protest, but couldn't resist opening the box. Her mouth dropped when she saw a pair of stunning diamond studded earings.

"Oh my God.. Nathan this is too much… I know we have the house and the car paid for .. and we both had scholarships .. and everyone things we're so loaded but we only have my salary and its good enough to keep us comfortable and put money away for Jamie's college fund.. but you shouldn't have …" Haley rambled on and Nathan just laughed.

"Babe.." He took a grip of Haley's shoulders. "I didn't buy them."

"Huh? What?"

"Before my grandmother died, she gave it to me, saying I can give it to my own daughter one day… and so I figure you can hold onto it before we give it to our own little girl.."

"Wait.. Nathan.. what're you saying? Do you want to have another child?" Haley questioned.

"Well.. yeah.. I mean look how great Jamie turned out and I wouldn't mind a little girl just like you.. but I'm not saying we should get pregnant now .. but I want to let you know that if and when you want to have another child.. I'm all for it .. I know I freaked out the first time.. but God I love you so much.. I thought basketball was my dream.. but then you came.. and then Jamie.."

"Aww Nathan.." Haley choked. "I love you too.." She kissed him deeply. "You're right.. I would love to have another child.. maybe not this very moment.. but sometime soon.."

Nathan smiled back at her and kissed her again. "Well.. we don't need to have another child right now.. but that doesn't mean we can't at least engage in some child making activities.." He said with a smirk as he pressed his body against hers and Haley felt exactly what he meant.

Now it was Haley's turn to smirk. "Down boy.." She gently pushed him away from her. "There's still one more father's day gift I have to give you."

"Really?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"Yep.. now come on .. follow me.."

xxx

A short time later, Haley dragged Nathan away from the house with a blindfold over his eyes. Lucas came over to watch over Jamie in case he woke up. Haley wasn't surprised that Nathan complained the whole ride there, but she was adamant in keeping this a surprise.

"Who needs another kid when I have you and Jamie?" She teased. "Okay.. you big baby.. you can open your eyes."

Nathan reached around the back of his head and took off the blindfold. His eyes were already adjusted to the dark setting and he looked around confused for a moment.

"What're we doing at the high school? At the tutor center."

"Well.." Haley grinned as she walked over to a familiar table and ran her finger through the surface of the table before sitting up on it. ".. remember when we were dating.. you said that you always wanted to take me right in this very room.."

"Uh hu.." Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well here's your chance." Haley said in a low seductive voice.

It didn't take long for Nathan to respond as he was on top of her before she knew it.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed this short lil fic. I promise to update my other stories ASAP !! thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
